


The Best Part Of The Play

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Fandom, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

> No.

\- Hamlet Act III, Scene III Line 87


End file.
